


Like a Match

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Collars, Control, Frottage, M/M, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: He remembered that, too. How much he wanted and how quickly he went from in control to absolutely consumed by his need. Die was like a match: calm and not quite innocent, but the moment you ignited him, he was an all-consuming, all-encompassing fire. Zero to a hundred in under five seconds and everything he touched burned with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> That _collar_ from their goods plus the picture of Shinya wearing it? Yeah... that.  
>  Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "Hell" by Boy Epic

Die's fingers dug through his hair, tugging the short blonde strands back from his face, freeing them as his hand slipped further and further back. Shivering, Shinya remained where he was even as Die's touch retreated, as he made a small walk around him, coming back to the same exact place he had been standing in.

Kneeling, Die reached out, tracing one elegantly painted fingernail over Shinya's bare shoulder, touching only what was revealed from beneath the cream-colored sweater that hung off one shoulder. His fingernail danced little patterns over Shinya's skin until he reached the black collar settled snugly around Shinya's neck, digit sliding through the ring and hooking.

Shinya chanced one glance up into Die's eyes, watching how they darkened as he held onto the ring, as his grip tightened and he began to tug Shinya toward him with it. He watched the _want_ blossom on his features and he licked his lips, a little smirk playing behind the action. 

Shifting, Shinya spread his legs, riding the long sweater up his bare thighs until it came to rest, bunched up around his hips, revealing everything to Die. His cock was heavy with desire, tip already slick with precum just from the way Die was looking at him. 

It had been years since they'd ventured into one another's lives in this sort of manner. Shinya could still remember the last time; the way Die's long red hair had brushed over his bare skin as his gorgeous guitarist labored over him. He remembered the way Die had given him his _all_ , desperate to please, relentless in endeavoring to make Shinya cum again and again until he had no more to give. 

The thought of it pulled a whine free of his throat and Die slipped his finger up under Shinya's chin, tipping his head back with the lightest of pressure. "Tell me."

Shinya huffed out his next breath and let his head fall back, his eyelids fluttering faintly. "The last time we were together."

Die's hand caught his jaw, held it with a roughness he didn't remember being there before, and then all he could _breathe_ was Die: the sweet taste of his lip gloss, the bitter hint of beer on his tongue as the slick muscle pushed along his own. The first gasp of air came with the cloying scent of Die's cologne and the distinct tang that had always been _Die_. 

His hips bucked and clenched his fingers together tighter behind his back, determined to keep himself how Die had asked for him to be. 

There was a shift of leather, Die's jacket brushing against his thigh and then the sound of a zipper being lowered that left his heart racing. Die's hand left his jaw and both came to grasp his thighs, just below the swell of his ass, tugging him forward, pitching his back and shoulders against the edge of the couch as Die went to his knees, the light thud of it giving him away.

Another tug and then Die was _there_ , holding Shinya tight against himself, his grip on his body hard enough to nearly bruise as Die eased himself down, nearly covering Shinya with his larger form. Denim rubbed against his thighs, his cock sliding over the material, and then they were aligned, Die's cock warm against his own - just as hard, just as aching - and Shinya cried out into Die's mouth, letting him swallow up the sound of his desire.

Die began to move, his hips jerking harshly against Shinya's, his length twitching hard enough Shinya could feel it, could feel the resulting rush of precum dribble down between them, slicking their path against one another. He remembered that, too. How he'd marveled at how much Die _leaked_ , how much he wanted and how quickly he went from in control to absolutely consumed by his need. Die was like a _match_ : calm and not quite innocent, but the moment you ignited him, he was an all-consuming, all-encompassing _fire_. Zero to a hundred in under five seconds and everything he touched burned _with him_. 

Die's kiss became crushing, stole his breath away, and Shinya relinquished himself to all of it, let the sensation of being _taken_ flood through him. His cock became impossibly harder, strained and ached like he hadn't gotten off in _years_ and God how he hadn't done it like _this_ in far too long. 

One of Die's hands left his thigh, the other holding tighter in some raw form of compensation. An instant went by where there were only questions and then Die's fingers were hooking into the ring again, curling around the metal and twisting, pushing his fisted fingers against Shinya's throat just the slightest amount and Shinya's breath caught and held, his body jerking under Die's.

Their movements became even more frantic, desperate pushes of their hips against one another, Die's cock sending free another rush of precum, making the slide easier. He moved, his thighs trapping Shinya beneath him as he rutted against him faster, crushed their lengths between them as he reached a fever pitch in his desire. 

The kiss broke and Die was _there_ , his hand pushing at Shinya's throat, his cock sliding hard and quick against Shinya's own, and his blond hair making him look somehow _angelic _in the midst of this _sin_. Shinya let out a whine he hadn't even been sure he was capable of, his hips jerking roughly against Die's own, and then he was cumming, his vision blanking for a moment as he felt his cock jerk with it, his balls slam the first pulse of his orgasm out of him, and he began to gasp, hips working of their own accord.__

__Die's hands came to frame his face, pressing warm against his cheeks as he labored over him, their lips close but not touching, their breath mingling on the air, and Shinya focused on him, knowing Die wanted him to watch as he came. A few more quick slides of their cocks and Die's features softened out, relaxation of an entirely different kind flooding over him. This was how he found relief from their world, how he remained intact against all odds. Sex was Die's drug of choice and Shinya could never ever fault him for that._ _

__The warmth of Die's orgasm flooded between them and Shinya let himself untangle his own hands from behind his back and reach up to hook his fingers behind Die's neck, drawing him down into the easiest of kisses as he helped him ride it out._ _

__Die's lips eased down over Shinya's jaw and neck until Die's forehead came to rest against his shoulder, a little shiver running through him, and Shinya reached to stroke over Die's arms. He kept his touch easy and light, letting Die just come down for him, to re-seat himself back on Earth._ _

__"We shouldn't have waited all these years..."_ _

__Shinya let out a little chuckle, tilting his head back and grinning up at the roof. "Good thing Kyo's an absolute _ass_ about designing goods, hmm?"_ _

__Die's laughter was possibly the most glorious thing Shinya had heard in years, the freedom of it, the way he was always freer with who he really was right after sex, and Shinya couldn't think of another place he possibly wanted to be right then._ _


End file.
